A conventional digital torque wrench is disclosed in TW Patent No. I376294 and contains a body formed in a hollow tube shape; a driving head including a head end and a strain section extending to the head end and disposed in the body; at least one strain sensor mounted on the strain section; a torque setting device fixed on the body and arranged to input a preset torque; a comparator secured on the body and coupling with the strain sensor and the torque setting device; and an electromagnetic force releasing component including an adjustable moving rod formed on the body and corresponding to the driving head, wherein the electromagnetic force releasing component is electrically connected with the comparator; and the moving rod extends outwardly or retracts backwardly to interfere the driving head, thus limiting the driving head.
However, when replacing a tire, the digital torque wrench cannot measure a tire pressure value of a tire after replacing the tire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.